


Stuck in a elevator

by mdjgirl11



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Sassy Newt, Scared Newt, Stuck in a elevator, Sweet Thomas, The Death Cure, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdjgirl11/pseuds/mdjgirl11
Summary: Thomas is on his way to his work when he gets stuck in a elevator with a cute blonde, English guy.





	Stuck in a elevator

Stuck at an elevator

Thomas took his jacket from the coat rack and closed the door behind him with a loud bang. He had to hurry, because he was once again late for his work. Thomas worked as a sport journalist at the local newspaper. He wrote articles, mostly about football and baseball. It wasn't that he didn't like sport. Thomas just wished that he could become a professional writer. He wanted to write stories and let other people enjoy the world he created. But no, he was stuck at interviewing big guys and writing articles about it. 

Thomas arrived at the elevator and pressed the button. He jumped from one leg to the other while waiting for the elevator to come up. Thomas heard the familiar 'ping' and stepped inside the elevator when the doors opened. He was not the only person in the elevator. There stood a tall, lanky, blonde boy in the corner. Watching his phone. Thomas decided to ignore the boy and turned his back towards him. Hopping from one foot to another he waited impatiently for the elevator to reach his destination. 

Suddenly the elevator stopped with a loud blow, causing Thomas to fall on his knees. The emergency button light up red as the elevator didn't move. "Damn it," whispered Thomas as he stood up from his position on the ground.  
He pressed on the call button, hoping that someone would answer and get him out of there.  
"Hello, this is the emergency centre, how can I help you?" Thomas let out a sigh when he heard a voice through the speaker.  
"Yes hello, my name is Thomas and the elevator from the apartment building I live in just broke down. Could you please send someone to help me?"  
"Yes of course, we will send someone to you as soon as we can! Are you alone in the elevator?" Thomas totally forgot about the stranger standing behind him.  
"Uhm no, I'm not alone. There is another boy in the elevator as well."  
"Alright then, I will send help to get you two out alright, just keep calm." 

Thomas turned around to look at the blonde boy. The boy in front of him sat on the ground, his head buried in his hands.  
Thomas crouched down next to the boy and laid an hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, are you okay there?" He asked with a soft voice.  
The boy looked up and Thomas saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him.  
"We're stuck at a bloody elevator, how do you think I'm doing?"  
The boy had a low voice with an accent, probably from England. Thomas held up his hands in surrender.  
"I'm just trying to be nice, no need to be rude. I'm Thomas by the way." 

The boy glared at him.  
"I know who you are, I've been living in the same building with you for 3 bloody years."  
Thomas sat down next to the boy, even though he knew the boy wasn't a fan of him.  
"We will be stuck here for a while, so can I at least know your name?"  
The boy put a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh.  
"My name is Newton, but everyone calls me Newt. And I'm sorry for sounding rude, I just really hate elevators."  
Thomas let out a soft laugh. 

"Aah well, it's fine don't worry about it. The woman said that she would send someone to get us out of here."  
The two boys sat next to each other in a nice silence, both thinking. Thomas carefully looked next to him. Studying Newt a little more. The boy seemed liked one of the quiet types. Someone who would rather sit down with a book then go to a party.  
"Are you trying to tell me something or are you going to keep bloody staring at me?"  
Thomas felt his cheeks heat up when he heard the words coming from the blonde boy.  
Newt let out a quiet laugh and Thomas' heart skipped a beat.  
"It's fine Tommy, don't worry about it."  
Thomas raised an eyebrow at the nickname but decided to let it go. 

He was about to stand up again when he felt the elevator move under his feet. He wanted to turn around to tell Newt about it, when the elevator fell down. Thomas had to brace himself against the wall, while the elevator kept on falling. He thought he heard Newt calling for him but he couldn’t hear him over the sound of the elevator. Thomas closed his eyes and tried to keep breathing, but his breath came out quickly and he didn’t know how to calm down. He felt himself losing conscious quickly and Thomas couldn’t stop it. Thomas let himself finally fall into the darkness when the elevator finally stopped moving….

Thomas slowly opened his eyes when he heard soft whimpers next to him. He turned his painful head to the right and saw Newt sitting next to him. Newt had curled himself into a little ball and let out soft scary sounds. Thomas carefully tried to sit up and crawled to Newt. When he took a closer look at the blonde boy, he saw a deep bloody gash on his forehead. Thomas softly lay a hand on his shoulder and turned the boy towards him.  
‘’Newt, look at me. You’re okay.’’  
The blonde boy refused to move or look at him so Thomas grabbed him by his shoulders and lay him on his lap. Newt breathing got quicker and he started shaking.  
‘’Okay Newt, listen to my voice. Everything is going to be alright. Just breath with me alright. Slowly breath in and out. Just relax.’’ 

He felt Newt trying to follow his breathing and he felt him relax.  
‘’There you go Newt. Now open your eyes, everything is fine.’’  
Newt rolled away from Thomas’ lap and slowly sat up. When Thomas looked into Newts eyes he saw raw fear.  
‘’Are you okay now?’’  
Newt just nodded and looked at his hands.  
‘’Thank you Tommy, for helping me with my panic attack.’’  
Thomas looked at the blonde next to him and smiled. He took Newt’s hand in his and just hold him.  
‘’You’re very welcome Newt. I think we will be good friends after this.’’

And that’s how the police found the two of them. Holding hands and just enjoying each other’s company. And a friendship for life was created that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo everyone,
> 
> I'm back with a little one-shot. I'm planning to do more, so feel free the send me suggestions :)  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this small story and I hope to hear from you guys soon.


End file.
